


You Fight Like a Dairy Farmer

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breast Growth, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: Ren was unable to fight off the effects of the drugs, and their plan failed. But Goro Akechi does not kill him. No, the Detective Prince has another fate in store for him. One that will make the infuriating leader of the Phantom Thieves his and his alone... forever.





	You Fight Like a Dairy Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, sometimes I write porn that is focused on sweet, caring stuff. And sometimes I just go full depraved smut peddler. This is one of the latter cases. Inspired by Cor's fine work in this piece of art https://encorgi.dreamwidth.org/file/2472.jpg

All in all, Akechi decided, just killing Shido had been the right move.

It had been much easier than he expected. The man's Palace had his defences, but considering how he seemed to think of Akechi as a perfectly obedient doll, they hadn't triggered when he'd politely asked an audience with the captain.

The country was thrown in chaos of course, and the Phantom Thieves took the blame. It was considered a vengeful strike for the death in police custody of their leader. They'd been caught and arrested soon enough.

And Akechi had what he desired. The attic-trash. For him and him alone!

From the first time he noticed his black haired rival, contradicting him on national television, he had been eager to get the better of him. To prove his superiority. To then find out he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, with powers similar to his own had turned that interest into an obsession.

He wanted to win. To break him. To own him. Bit by bit, thinking about his revenge on Shido started to lose its lustre, compared to the delight of once and forever having Ren be degraded and humiliated in front of him. But he'd tried to get both ways.

But when Shido had ordered it was time for Ren to die, he hadn't known he'd been signing his own death warrant. He'd gone along with the plan. It'd gone off without a hitch. Sae had been an unexpected presence, but she hadn't gotten anything but confused rambling out of him and had left after only a few minutes; And then he'd gone in, with the pistol, shot the guard and... taken Ren straight into the Metaverse, into the Palace of the boss of a mid-sized company.

This particular case had an unflattering opinion about his employees. It wasn't unlike Okumara's Palace, but where Okumura had thought of his employees as robot slaves to be used, Akamine thought of them as cattle to be milked, and the company as a dairy farm.

The man didn't know, he'd never met Akechi in real life, but Akechi was very invested in his health now. Because that is where he brought Joker. He'd still been drugged of course, too weak to fight, and Akechi was certain he could beat him if he decided to be problematic. He'd been confused at being saved, mumbling questions about where they went.

When they arrived at the dairy farm, and he'd seen the cognitions of al the workers placidly waiting their turn to be milked is when he started to become nervous. Men and women alike changed into large titted cows. The Palace Owner himself welcomed Akechi of course. He did not want any trouble with the Black Mask.

But it wasn't until Akechi said. “I'd like to ask you to reserve a stable for this particular cow, Akamine-san. It'll be a bit rowdy for a while, but I'm sure it'll pass,” that Joker started to realize what was going on. His Thief's outfit manifested, but he was still drugged, dazed and alone, quickly subdued.

Ah, the memory of beating him in that fight, of having him desperately call all his Persona, only for Loki to slam down again and again was sending shivers to him. The sight of Joker, laying unconscious, at his mercy, but still defiantly looking up to him. His cock was hard still thinking about it.

Then Akechi had gone into a stall reserved for him, and chained him to it. He'd told him about his plans, about how Shido would be killed, the Phantom Thieves would be to blame, and Joker would be his, his and his alone, forever. Because Joker had dared to think himself a rival to him, and so Akechi was going to show his superiority. And he'd started to strip that jacket of him, ripping open where the chains prevented it from being taken off.

The outfit of a Phantom Thief. It is their will made manifest, their resistance to the distortion of the Palace Owners. So what then if it was removed?

Ren had been confused at first, his mind had still been sluggish. Only when those shoes started coming off did realization and horror dawn in his eyes. Oh how he had cursed, how he had pleaded, how he had cried. Each article of clothing that came off, stripping a layer of protection from his mind. The thought had brought an erotic thrill to it. He'd taken off his gloves to let roam over the muscled chest, the bare arms, and eventually, the naked thighs.

“Akechi, please, don't do this! Please! You can't do this! This is wrong. We'll... we'll leave you alone. Let me out. Let me out!” That desperate shouting, he'd committed it to memory. Maintaining a smile, even as he desperately wanted to stroke himself at that naked figure strapped down to the wall, the Phantom Thieves clothes laying uselessly on the ground, hearing the moo-ing and moans of the cognitions around.

He'd left, shivering in pleasure at the pleading cries from Ren as he left. That night, he'd masturbated furiously and then had fallen into satisfied sleep.

And the next day. He'd killed his father. Without the obsession driving him, blinding him, the flaws in his plan were embarrassingly plain. He'd expose himself as Shido's bastard, reveal the conspiracy and then.... what exactly? It would endanger his plans to enjoy Ren.

All in all, the kill had been anti-climactic. A surprise bullet in the back of the Shadow's head to make sure the man's mind could mound no defences. He'd be frustrated at all the time wasted pretending to serve him, if not for the fact that it brought him into contact with Ren.

After that, it had been TV-shows, swearing to find the Phantom Thieves. And, with him knowing their identity, it wasn't too hard. None of them had any skills evading the law in the normal world. 

But the most important part of his day had been daily visits to the Dairy Farm. It took a good long while for the Distortions to break through Ren's willpower. Akechi talked to him all the while, telling him everything, relishing the surprise in his eyes. And of course, he'd inspect his body for the changes. When Akechi had found the little nub that would grow into a tail, Ren had cried so sweetly, Akechi hadn't been able to resist and had delivered a quick, claiming kiss, only to get bitten hard.

Oh, those smouldering angry eyes. Angry, but hopeless. Each day, Akechi could spend hours watching it, comparing the slow extinguishing of that defiance, the blunting of that intelligence, the transformation of that body. He'd painstakingly explore it, making sure that Ren remained fully aware of it, even if he understood less and less. How the horns and tits both grew out, how he started having difficulty remembering details of his life as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, how his pleas for release or hurled abuse started to become rote and without too much enthusiasm, and just stopped.

And now, here was the final product. The chains were removed. They weren't necessary. The clothes were still on the ground in front of him, but had gotten only a disinterested look from the former leader of the Phantom Thieves. Once he'd been... docile enough not to take it out, he'd been outfitted with the a cowbell, and appropriate gloves and footwear. His nipples had gotten pierced, and Akechi remembered how he'd been there while it happened, had seen Ren's face furiously struggling to remember why he should be angry at this. And of course, around his cock, a smaller cowbell was attached with a little steel chain. Akechi himself had shown up in his 'Crow' outfit... for old time's sake.

“Hello there, Ren, how are you feeling?” He said, leaning on the front of the stall. He spoke slowly. This version of Ren could barely understand spoken language. (Ooh, the memories of the day Ren had found out he'd lost the ability to read. By that time, he could barely muster any anger and had just wept, a distraught moo slipping in now and then had only worsened his crying)

Ren was on his knees, looking up, his fuzzy cow ears moving at being spoken too. Eyes were empty of any real recognition besides a vague familiarity. None of the anger tied to memories that were way too complicated for his simple, docile mind to make sense of. No, rather, what was left of his mind was pre-occupied with a single issue. “Full!” He said, his voice pleading and lingering on that vowel for long.

Oh, he could see that. Those breasts that had sprouted were swollen, the tips moist with milk that dripped out. They were large enough to unbalance him, especially with those hoof-boots making sure that he walked on the tips of his toes. He remembered those moments, some of the last ones before his sense of shame had withered away, when Ren had tried to resist it, but Akechi had teased and rubbed those tits, until he'd begged to be milked. Akechi hd been so tempted, but had kept to the plan, denying it, until Ren was a properly docile cow.

Was that when he'd given up his last shreds of resistance and had embraced the transformation? Had that been the day that that obstinate Thief decided to accept his life as cattle, just to feel the relief of milking? Akechi shivered thinking about it. He held out his hand into the stable. Ren approached, and languidly licked it, then looked up with vague reproach that there was nothing tasty on it. “Full!” He repeated, a bit louder.

“Aren't you a pushy little cow?” Akechi said. “You want me to take you to the milking station, just like other cows then, Ren? Aren't you worried about your friends? Don't you want to make me pay for what I did?” He asked.

Ren looked up in confusion as he didn't understand most of the words. But he did get one. He nodded fiercely, his mouth falling open a bit. “Milk!” He said, moving his head to softly press against Akechi's hand, looking up with pleading eyes.

Akechi couldn't suppress another shudder. He licked his lips. “Alright then,” He opened the stall door, motioning Ren to leave. He didn't walk, but crawled on hands and knees, that tail swaying behind him, even as those large, milk filled breasts swayed underneath him. There was a placid smile on his face.

When they arrived in the milk barn, it was filled with cognitions attached to machines, moaning and lowing as their tits were emptied. The place was warm, and smelled of sweat and fresh milk. Ren moved a bit quicker seeing it, some excitement in his eyes. His bell giving a few clangs as he hurried. Akechi grabbed him by that red collar, restraining him easily. The new cow just give only a low reproachful moo, then slowed down, and allowed himself to be guided.

No, not the machine for Ren. Maybe later. Maybe he'd grow bored of this eventually, and he'd let Ren get a tag in his ear and just become one of the many cows milked by the machine. But for now, this was his cow, and only Akechi got to milk him. Everything had been set in place. The bucket. The restraints. The dildo. He'd bought that last one himself. Mail order of course. He couldn't risk his reputation. Ren didn't bat an eye at any of them, looking at him impatiently when they stopped, that tail slapping against Akechi's pants.

Akechi sat down on the low stool. He bit his lips. This was it. This was what he'd worked towards. The final proof that he'd beaten Ren, permanently. Far, far better than just killing him. 

Ren looked in confusion at being stopped, not quickly moving to where Akechi wanted him. It was all the excuse he needed to move and smack the transformed rival hard on his ass, leaving a red handprint, grabbing him by that luscious hair and dragging him bodily in position in front of that stool, relishing the widening of those eyes and the distressed 'moo' that came out of his mouth. Yes, even while protesting, there was nothing more he did, and words failed him. More than a layer, the very core of his personality was altered, destroyed, replaced by simple, tamed urges.

There, he was in front of him, on hands and knees. All of that pale body passively waiting for him to touch it, especially those tits. The head turning to look at him, forgetting about the earlier rough handling as soon as those hands left him, just gazing with vacant eyes. Akechi ran his bare hands over the curl of that spine, feeling the soft warmth under his skin. How he'd wanted to touch it, and now, it was his, his, all his. Maybe he'd have him branded.

His hand rubbed over the ass cheeks, feeling the heat radiating from where he'd slapped it. “Would you like to be branded with my mark, Ren? Just like my briefcase?” he moved his fingers to slide over the little pucker underneath that flicking tail. It twitched a bit, then relaxed.

Ren didn't really seem to register the question, didn't even seem to react until his name was mentioned. Looking over at him with a slight clang from the cowbell and just gave a pout. “Full.” he lowed out.

Akechi laughed. “Right you are, no reason to ask what you want, my simple minded heifer. I'll decide later. Let's give your udders a feel hm?” He let his hands wander lower, rubbing the breasts, feeling the weight of the gathered milk there. There was a low, rumbling happy sound coming from the broken Thief.

The bucket was ready, and Akechi held his breath as he give one of those tits the first squeeze, letting a jet of milk spurt down into that bucket. The rumbling sound escalated into a long happy moo, Ren's mouth going slack, eyes half lidded into a satisfied daze. Akechi breathed heavily. He was hard as a rock, his face flushed.

Again and again he squeezed, getting more forceful, only encouraged by the happy moons and moans that came from Ren. Bit by bit the bucket was filled with his milk. Those heavy tits shrinking ever so slightly under his hand. Every now and then Akechi would rub his thumb over the nipple, getting it wet with warm milk and bring the finger to his mouth, relishing the taste. Looking at the back, Ren's cock was still flaccid. His face still looked calm and contented. All of this, this degradation, it didn't even register as erotic to that animal-like mind. Cows were milked.

He didn't make any more snide insults now. Not only was Ren incapable of understanding them, as excited as he had difficulty focussing himself. He needed satisfaction, his cock was straining underneath his white uniform. He freed it, panting, getting off from the stool and getting in front of the cow, who looked at the cock in front of him with empty eyes, opening his mouth and extending his tongue like he did for any treat.

He pressed it in, and felt those lips close around him. Felt the warm, wet mouth. Oh, he'd dreamt of it. Of the defeated Joker on his knees before him, sucking his cock. His heart leapt in his throat as Ren started to suckle on it. Not in any way a skilled blowjob, just lazy, slow but strong suckling, as if he was trying to get food out of it. Exquisite. Akechi reached down, running his hands through that unruly black hair, working around the little horns and the ears that poked out of it, mussing it up. At the same time, Ren tried to lick at his cock to see if any food was forthcoming, but when that didn't work, his eyes narrowed in concentration and he started to suck with greater intensity. He didn't look up a single moment, those eyes fully focused on the cock in front of him, not a shred of shame as he sucked on that cock hard.

It was all Akechi could take. He grabbed two handfuls of that black hair, preferring that to the horns, and started to thrust in hard. The big grey eyes widened in surprise. After all the preparation, Akechi didn't take long. Four thrusts into that throat and he moaned out in climax, quickly filling that mouth, causing it to spill over down on the floor. 

When he returned to his senses, he sensed that tongue continuing to lick at his sensitive cock. Ren was greedily drinking up ever drop, even as some of it was dripping down his chin and to the floor. Akechi couldn't see the cow boy's cock from his position, but knew the little bell would likely have betrayed an erection there.

He withdrew his cock, having to put a bit of force, as Ren was holding it firm with his mouth, making a disappointed noise in his throat when it was removed, shamelessly leaning down to then lick the cum off the floor. “Haa.... haaa.... you're too... dumb to even... feel humiliated. This is just... a tasty treat to you.... isn't it?” He petted the black hair again affectionately. “At least you're happy, hm?” He put his own cock away inside his boxers and walked behind him. Ren didn't look back, focusing on licking up the last of Akechi's seed.

Joker's ass was nice and exposed, the tail sway happily behind him, Akechi took out the lube he'd brought just for this and lathered it plentifully on his fingers. He wasn't going to injure him after all. Now that he had cum, he could move with composure and poise again. “But I want something extra in this milk.” He pressed his fingers up against that rear hole, sliding two of them inside.

Immediately that back arced and there was a loud and surprised lowing coming from the front as the cow boy raised his head up. Akechi inserted a third lube glistening finger, rubbing Ren's ass, making shushing noises. “There, there, just preparing your ass for the dildo. It'll be fine.” The words actually calmed Ren down, the ring muscle relaxing, letting him curl them inside to press against the prostate. Soon enough there was the smaller bell tingling, warning Akechi that Ren was getting hard.

“Good cow,” he said, reaching down with the hand to cup his former rival's balls. “Looks like your tits aren't the only thing full hm?”There was a loud, slow moan of Ren as he spread his legs a bit farther to give him more access. Akechi chuckled. “You always were shameless. This is a good look for you, attic-trash.”

He withdraw his fingers, and applied some lubrication to the floor placed dildo as well. Next came the restraints. He stared with the legs, affixing the red bands to upper and lower legs, then attaching them to each other, forcing the knees to fold. There was a frustrated moo coming from the bovine boy, and he wiggled his ass, trying to entice Akechi to finger him more, even going as far to swat him in the face with that tail.

He smacked him on the rear for that one. “Bad cow! You'll get your ass filled soon enough!” The tail lowered, though that cock remained nice and hard. Soon, the legs were nice and immobilized. Then the restraints were attached to the wrists, and those restraints in turn were tied to a hook that could be raised higher. Akechi grinned as he pulled the hook higher, causing the cow to be forcibly put hauled up on his knees, eyes widening in confusion.

Akechin on the other hand licked his lips, now getting a good look at the underside. He reached out with a hand over his belly and thighs. There was a bit of plumpness there from the feed he was given, or perhaps that was just how he came to be in this place. And of course, there was that cock, still adorned with the bell that gave little tinkling sound as the excited member twitched. The pubes were smooth and hairless. Another change this place enforced. He almost thought it a shame. He'd have liked to do the shaving himself. And of course, those tits, the pierced nipples still and still dripping with milk.

He softly rubbed the cock, teasing it, the face of the cow boy getting flushed. His other hand reached down, putting the weighted dildo right underneath him, making sure to get that lubed thing neatly lined up with the equally slick hole.

And then, it was time. He put his hand on Ren's shoulder, and making sure to look him right into those dim eyes, he pushed down. Watching those eyes grew wide as the dildo pressed inside his ass was far more important to him than that fucked ass himself. No, he wanted to see those grey challenging eyes be filled with nothing else but base pleasure, wanted to see that mocking grin turned into an open mouthed, tongue lolling face of pleasure. 

Up and down Ren bounced, after the initial surprise soon eagerly moving alongside that hand. Nothing left in that mind but mindlessly seeking pleasure and obeying orders to get that pleasure. Later, Akechi would likely fuck him, but that was secondary. This victory was far more important, satisfying him in a way that no mere orgasm could compare to. “Yes, Ren, fuck yourself, let me milk you. You're nothing but a dairy cow now. Give me all your milk.” His hand stroked that cock with firm, demanding strokes.

The bucket was underneath. Ren's eyes rolled back. His mouth open and some drool dripping down his chin as he said that word, one of the few words he still knew, the center of his world now. “Milk... milk.... milk....” increasingly loud and high as his orgasm approached. He could feel the pulsing of that cock in his hand.

And there it came. The ropes tightening and both cowbells making noise as the transformed body trashed around in pleasure. Jet after jet of white cum spurting into the bucket mixing with the milk there. And alongside it, a brainless, delighted, satisfied full throated “MOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Akechi didn't stop milking that cock, ignoring the writhing of that body until he was sure he'd drained out the last drop of cum. He looked down at the filled bucket, putting a finger in and stirring the liquid, making sure they were nicely and evenly mixed. Then raised it, taking a sip.

It was warm, creamy, but he could taste the salty undertone of that extra taste. He grinned. “Very good. I'll make sure to milk you regularly. You think I will do with this first load of milk, Ren?” He said, to the drooling, panting mess that had once been the defiant trickster.

“I think I will bake myself some delicious pancakes.”


End file.
